


not so good idea

by HappyVoidHarmony



Series: Little things [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony
Summary: Maybe giving him so much to drink wasn't that great of an idea. Was it ?
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Freed Justine
Series: Little things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750921
Kudos: 9





	not so good idea

Maybe she had overdid it a little.

For some reason, getting Freed to drink with her while she was alone that night had seemed like a good idea. A very good idea. Like the best she ever had. But seeing him spread out on the counter, one bottle in his hand and many not-really-happy thoughts in his mouth… Not that great of an idea. Shitty idea to be honest.

The man was just so… and he had reasons. He was blabbing about how his teammates were too busy for him now that they were boning. It was a funny word to hear in his mouth. Boning. And Laxus was too busy because he was…well, Laxus. So they had left him alone and when he had tried to protest, they had just said that it was only fair since they already spent all their working and drinking time together. Which was also a bit true. But just a bit.

The brunette agreed with them. It was difficult to catch one without having the two others on your arms, and these discussions kind of always ended in some sort weird old-married couple's fight. But with three people. And a stalker that was downing her booze, waiting for the storm to pass. Which was fun. Really fun. They were just a whole bunch of fun.

Only Cana wanted more.

There was nothing she liked more than those private drunken talks when everything seemed pausing and the only thing happening was some drunken realization over whether life was worth living, or cats actually better than dogs. It just meant something. Getting drunk and say what was truly on your heart, life-changing or not.

But seeing the rune mage like that when no one was around ? Definitely life-changing.

They weren't that close to be honest. No strangers either. Friends. Just friends who didn't use to get drunk alone. But that was okay. They had all the time in the world for that.

"Are you okay, there ?" The card mage asked with a smirk.

He grumbled and sat back, face in his hands.

"I'm fine." He finally answered after a little while. "Just tired is all."

She took another sip. Normally she would have downed the whole thing in no time but he was so wasted and out of his comfort zone… Someone had to be responsible. That's what a truly good friend would do.

"They're just so annoying sometimes."

"Sometimes ?"

He smirked, glancing at her with his blue eyes. Wow. He looked kind of mysterious that way. And weirdly handsome. A wasted handsome, for what it was worth.

"Thinking about getting a girlfriend to get back at them ?"

He frowned.

"I'm not that desperate." He took another sip of his own glass.

"Or a boyfriend ? I don't judge…"

Now his look was dark. She almost had shivers down her spine, maybe she should be afraid after all. He could probably beat her ass if he really wanted it. She grinned again. So tempting, she couldn't resist.

"No way ?"

"No." His tone was dry. Maybe now was the time for a drawback, but who was she kidding ?

"I just thought, I've never seen you a woman."

He sent her a death glare.  
"Circumstantial evidence, I'm single." He responded, a bit ironic but definitely in a good way. "And I don't try to bone every single woman I encounter, not like others."

She chuckled. What a weird thought that was. She had to stop her imagination from going wild. And her tongue from being incredibly careless while he was getting up and using her as a support.

"You do know being respectable doesn't make you straight, right ?

That was a joke. Some irrelevant teasing. But his face got a lot more serious when she said those. She stiffened. Those damn shivers going up her spine like she had just crossed the ultimate line.

"Huh ? Want me to prove it ?"

His gaze was so serious, she just stayed there and looked at him. As if one move would have broken the walls. His face was a little bit red but he didn't look bad. He looked way far from bad. His hair was messy and his breath was definitely laced with whiskey. But he looked good. Better than good. Real good. And those damn shivers that didn't want to leave her flesh.

He was close, way too close. But weirdly, not enough. His face was just above hers as he silently watched for her every move. She could feel his breath on her face. And since when was his hand on her thigh ? And more, why was he stroking it ?

He saw it. The trouble she had in her eyes. The doubt.

He leaned closer. Way closer. Until she could feel his breath against the light skin of her ear. _Oh, dear Lord_.  
She stayed still, not knowing if he was serious about this. If she was serious about this.

"Didn't think so." He finally uttered.

She looked at him as he drew away. Leaving her thigh alone. He smirked. Turned around and walked straight for the large wooden doors.

"Send me half the tab." He just said before closing the gate behind him.

She blinked. Once. Twice. And a few more times to make sure that _that_ really just happened. She went back to her glass and emptied it in one row while steps were heard from the basement stairs.

"You're still here ?" The white-haired woman asked.

She nodded. Once, twice. Then pushed her glass towards the demonic mage.

"I'm gonna need more."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment !


End file.
